


Love and Heathens

by UlfredIsAthelnarSons



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Protective Ubbe, Religious Conflict, Ulfred should've more fics!, althelstan and ragnar started, no beta we die like ragnar, so their children will finish, this ship needs more fics, ubbe is pan
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlfredIsAthelnarSons/pseuds/UlfredIsAthelnarSons
Summary: Ubbe Ragnarsson se refugiou na corte de rei Alfred de Wessex ao fugir de sua morte por seu irmão, Ivar, o vencedor da Guerra Civil entre os filhos de Ragnar Lothbrok. De tudo o que poderiam esperar do outro, nem o rei nem o pagão imaginaram que seria amor.
Relationships: Alfred/Ubbe (Vikings)
Kudos: 10





	Love and Heathens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Booemia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booemia/gifts).



> acredito que sexo explícito assim como referencias a homofobia podem ser delicados, ent sugiro que pule para o capítulo dois. Embora haja declarações e conversas que eu coloquei numa cena de "amor" (que poderiam ser facilmente arranjadas em outras... CONDIÇÕES) a opção é totalmente e unicamente sua de ler ou pedir que eu faça um outro documento com a conversa sem que mude os acontecimentos porém sem sexo

Alfred estava extremamente ansioso. Sua noiva estava linda, porém ele não conseguia ficar mais do que feliz por ela. Sabia que ela era uma mulher atraente, assim como muitos homens da corte o falavam, só não conseguia se atrair por ela. Suas vestes eram caras e honravam sua condição de princesa. Assim como o lenço que Alfred escolhera para pôr no pescoço com linhas de ouro – que cobriam o pecado do dia anterior.

Olhou de soslaio; a corte inteira estava lá. Lordes de Nortumbria, Mercia e Wessex, bispos e padres, ladies. Cavaleiros e o povo aguardava do lado de fora, gritando, para que o casamento fosse abençoado.

No meio do salão estavam os vikings, os tão temidos nórdicos pagãos (dois ex-pagãos, um deles que o desonrara em tantas maneiras possíveis ontem que Alfred esforçava para não corar – ou não esquecer de suas obrigações como governante e pular em Ubbe entre tanta gente, o beijar e o puxar para casarem em nome de Deus) que claramente pouco sabiam se comportar num casamento real. Mantinham-se quietos em respeito, mas o rosto contorcido de Torvi ao ouvir a palavra “obedecer” para Elsewith foi muito clara. Assim como o olhar fixo de Bjorn em sua noiva caminhando para o altar.

E o que queria que ficasse louco e corresse para o despojar, se manteve quieto e acenou com a cabeça para o rei, seus olhos calmos como si, ao lado de sua esposa e suas crianças. Embora parecesse curioso com os costumes, não fez nada. Alfred se sentia aliviado e confuso. Uma pontuda que era o seu orgulho lhe puxou para acenar de volta, e a outra queria sorrir para o pagão. Novo cristão, e nada cristão. Se perguntou novamente, enquanto repetia seus votos, se sua honra havia sido perdida junta de sua virgindade e ouviu a princesa recitar o que precisava.

Enlaçaram suas mãos juntas, como um só corpo – que assim ficara no dia anterior com o homem selvagem – e como um só coração – o que ainda possuía com Ubbe – e o salão explodiu em palmas, e urros e gritos. Ao longo da festa de cerimônia, um banquete foi servido e a fila de convidados que esperavam para lhes dar os parabéns e desejar fertilidade e prosperidade era quase tão imensa quanto seu constrangimento com o da esposa. Após o marido se servir, ela enfim pôde beber (claro, ele despejou galantemente o vinho em sua taça de diamantes) e ele sorriu para ela, que lhe lançou um olhar e logo um levantar de lábios gentil. Ela parecia saber de seus pecados.

Ele decidiu tentar disfarçar o clima de tensão que estava entre os dois com uma conversa. Após bebericar o vinho, se apoiou na mesa com um braço e se inclinou para perto dela, sorrindo.

\- Você é a mulher mais graciosa deste salão, querida. – ela abriu um sorriso amarelo. Novamente, ela não lhe deu o que esperava. Ergueu as sobrancelhas. – E a mais linda, a mais bonita. De todo o.. nosso reino, querida. – ergueu a taça em sua direção. Ela brindou consigo.

\- E o senhor é o mais cavalheiro, gentil homem de toda a Inglaterra, com todo meu coração o que mais me deixa feliz.

Alfred ia sentir pena da moça por seu coração pertencer a uma outra pessoa – estava em sua conta com Deus, esse outro alguém era um homem – até lembrar-se do que conversara com o seu amado na cama, enquanto suas pernas ainda se entrelaçaram e o céu era escuro e faltavam várias horas para o amanhecer daquele mesmo dia, se amando como não podiam.

\- Sua esposa, Elsewith. – Alfred o olhou. Seus dedos estavam entre os de Ubbe, seu ombro contra o dele, a cabeça do rei repousava sobre um dos braços. O que segurava sua mão – a outra acariciava e arrepiava sua coxa.

\- Sim?

Ubbe deu uma risada breve, fazendo um bico e erguendo as sobrancelhas, os olhos se afastando dos do rei. Fez menção de se sentar na cama e o viking desembuchou:

-Bem – começou – ela dormiu com o Bjorn.

\- Como? – se levantou na cama, soltando a mão de Ubbe e o nórdico logo pensou se deveria sentar também, e o encarar. Bateu com a língua no céu da boca e ouviu Alfred falar: - O que? Ubbe, o que você disse?

Ele revirou os olhos, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

\- Disse que ela fez o mesmo que você, Alfred. Ela dormiu com um pagão antes do casamento.. Na verdade, bem antes. – ele parecia incomodado com Alfred se indignar. – Você está fazendo...

\- Na verdade, Ubbe, eu não sei qual de nós cometeu o pior pecado. Ela, por anular nosso casamento e se deitar com um pagão por seus desejos ou eu, por me deitar com um homem!

O viking rolou pelos lencois pesados, se aproximando dele; Alfred faltou cair da cama tentando o contrário. Ubbe considerou por um momento o puxar pelo pé e então voltou atrás, respeitando seu espaço.

\- Não seria pecado e crime ela dormir com um homem depois de se casar?

\- Até o seu casamento, uma mulher deve permanecer casta, Ubbe. – o nórdico riu, dando de ombros. – Um homem também.. porém não é tão requisitado.. – o viking inclinou a cabeça e se jogou na cama.

\- Ela não anula o seu casamento por atender seus desejos.. ela o anula por não ter um pau.. que estranho vocês não proibirem o sexo com mulheres e não entre homens. – Ubbe se sentou novamente e prosseguiu – Nós que somos considerados um povo violento e anti-adequado

\- Antiquado.

\- Que seja, Alfred. Mantenha a hipocrisia contigo. Ela fez o mesmo que você, e sendo crime ou não, já foi feito, e agora resta a você contar ou não. – o garoto continuou a comentar como não acreditava, e o pagão se aproximou dele, o puxando pelos braços e acariciando seus cabelos quando ele estava entre seus joelhos erguidos. – Você é perfeito, minha única saída. E se Bjorn for a da sua esposa? O que a faz diferente de mim? – ele sorriu, o acariciando nas bochechas. – Além de não conseguir te foder. – Alfred tentou se afastar e o viking o fez ficar, selando os lábios que logo desmanchou a raiva do rei, se pondo em cima dele e levando uma de suas mãos ao rosto do viking. Enquanto a outra manuseou os dois paus para se juntarem. Ubbe o ajudou dali.

\- Eu lhe disse, meu amigo, ela deveria se casar com Bjorn. Afinal, ele a desonrou. – balançava o quadril procurando alívio na mão do nórdico. – Assim como fez comigo.

-Ah, sim, e eu fiz com todo o meu coração... e principalmente, o meu corpo. – ele sorriu. – O meu pau, não é, minha donzela? - Alfred bateu em seu ombro e Ubbe o segurou pelo punho até a cama, o pressionando lá enquanto seus narizes faziam o mesmo, suas bocas juntas até ele levantar a cabeça – Você é melhor que os outros; conseguirá perdoar Elsewith.. – com os dedos que não mantinham o membro do rei deslizando contra o seu, enrolou uma mexa do cabelo dele. Passando o nariz ali, sorrindo, puxou o cacho novamente. – Eu o amo tanto.

O rei acenou para a esposa, que abriu um sorriso; ele se ajeitou na cadeira e procurou o pagão que o tomara ontem com os olhos; quando o achou, ele o encarava descaradamente. Puxou o ar e se voltou a garota.

Seus cabelos pretos endulavam até seu peito, com o véu de seda e as joias o ornamentando. Ela o esperava dizer alguma coisa, ele tinha certeza que ela o fazia, o fitando em silêncio, as mãos sobre o colo. O rei limpou a garganta.

\- Eu a agradeço por não ter desmanchado comigo quando pôde, milady, acabou por me poupar de muito.. trabalho. – fechou os olhos se questionando se podia ser ´pior. Lmebrou do primeiro encontro; conseguiu a emocionar descrevendo como o pai morrera – seria ele gentil mesmo? Ou so idiota e péssimo com mulheres? – é um reino em crescimento e devido a nossa força, sujeito a perigos incontáveis. Meu próprio avô foi morto dentro de sua banheira. – comprimiu os lábios, levando uma mão ao rosto então sorriu uma última vez.

\- O senhor está se sentindo mal?

Ele balançou a cabeça, com a coroa alta em sua testa. Se sentia um idiota. – Obrigada pela companhia, prometo não deixa-la esperando.

Saiu de perto dela, beijando seus dedos e a olhando nos olhos castanhos; sua mae o olhava de soslaio. Ele não procurava por amor no casamento, ele sabia que não conseguiria. Só o mínimo de constrangimento.

Ainda haveria a cerimonia de consumação.

Encostou o rosto numa das mãos, um dos seus criados lhe perguntou se estava bem e ele disse que se sentia cansado, e agradeceu o amor por si. A criada foi servir a nova rainha, e o rei andou em sua direção oposta gesticulando e aguardando os parabéns e as felicitações dos nobres.

Alfred devia estar bastante indisposto; bateu com o peito num outro, bem mais alto que o seu e largo, coberto em cota de malha. Erguendo os olhos, percebia que esbarrara no amante de sua mulher.

Se contorcendo levemente em vergonha, deu um passo para trás e Bjorn o seguiu. Os nórdicos não entendiam o que era espaço pessoal e Alfred precisou encará-lo, dizendo:

\- Bjorn Ironside, filho de Ragnar Lothbrok. O que posso fazer para lhe ajudar? – Bjorn desceu o olhar, o olhando dos pés a cabeça e deu de ombros, fazendo o rei suspirar e pensar em apertar novamente os nervos que deviam estar saltando em sua testa. O Ragnarsson então não o deixou prosseguir, quando o rei andou para seu lado esquerdo. Bjorn continuaa com seu semblante sério para ameaça-lo e Alfred continuou a encará-lo enquanto o viking aproximava o rosto do seu. O rei não pôde deixa-lo se sobrepor, mesmo que seus jeitos de intimidar e responder fossem completamente diferente.

Alfred não percebia, porém os nobres já começaram a cochichar e olhar o encontro viking-saxão, se juntando em duplas e trios para os observar.

\- Bjorn. – Lagertha estava nas costas de seu filho, o tocando no ombro e o puxando levemente. – Se já parabenizou o rei pelo seu casamento, creio que deve deixar que os seus outros súditos o façam. – a mulher sorriu para Alfred, acrescentando em seguida com seu sorriso e olhar gentis. – Que o seu Deus abençoe essa união como Frey faria. – ergueu as sobrancelhas; - Conheço sua mãe desde minha segunda visita a Inglaterra, mas primeira a Wessex. Rei Ecbert a tratava como se fosse a própria filha, e vejo que ela é muito gentil com sua esposa. – passou a frente do filho, apertando o rei pelo antebraço, que fez o mesmo aperto. – Que sua dinastia floresça.. – e voltando-se para o filho, Alfred viu um brilho de tristeza e mágoa em seus olhos azuis.

Ela deixou o lugar, o filho hesitante em voltar com a mãe. c

\- Meu senhor rei, esperamos que seu casamento seja com amor e muitos filhos. – suas crianças se remexiam, uma no colo de Ubbe, outra em sua perna longa e grossa e a outra com Torvi. – E que garanta a segurança necessária para o seu reinado.

Alfred concordou com a cabeça.

\- Um matrimônio assegura muito, porém uma criança ainda mais. Presumo que seu marido é muito feliz, embora não,, - ele apertou os olhos. Se a ofendesse, ofenderia o esposo dela. – Não tenham nascido com ele.

Torvi considerou por um momento.

\- Nossos Deuses Antigos me presentaram com o melhor marido que já tive. – o rei se lembrou: Ubbe era o quarto. – O nosso Deus atual.. – o cristão via suas dificuldades na conversão, e a escolha delicada de palavras. Antes de corrigi-la, apertou a mão da guerreira.

\- Creio que nunca lhe gratifiquei pessoalmente por sua ajuda ao adotar nosso Deus e abandonar suas antigas crenças. Não imagino como deve ser difícil e duro colocar de lado o que acreditou por toda a sua vida por um rei que nem conhecia.

Torvi sorriu, quase virando para olhar o seu Ubbe.

\- Não conhecia o senhor, mas estava refugiada, e conhecia Ubbe. Se ele decidiu fazer, por que eu não deveria? – o coração de Alfred errou as batidas quando eles deram as mãos. Mesmo que soubesse que eram casados e ele fosse o intruso do relacionamento, não conseguia fazer com que parasse de doer. Achava que teria aceitado o amor do viking por sua esposa, porém após a noite passada, aquilo lhe parecia tão distante que teria de voltar àquele processo.

Alfred concordou, a coroa reluzindo às tochas acesas.

\- Com toda a certeza, minha senhora. – o rei tremeu ao olhar os próprios dedos juntos. – Admiro muito o amor de vocês, como qualquer outro.. – Torvi o olhava sem entender o motivo da confissão. Ele levantou os olhos e as chamas tremularam nas orbes azuis. – Creio que os pagãos se casam por isso, e não por dever. Algo que reis católicos precisam fazer sem qualquer anseio de paixão ou felicidade.

\- o senhor poderia se casar de novo..

-Não se engane, Ubbe, nem todos os povos têm costumes como os seus. Aqui, se Deus uniu duas almas, elas não devem ser separadas. - e ele torceu os dedos uns nos outros, sabendo que nenhum dos dois veria seu nervosismo. - Devemos respeitar nossas mulheres, não trocá-las por outras, nem deixar que se depravem com outros homens. 

_principalmente com nossos irmãos._

Se virou, sem saber se Ubbe o seguia. Quando se sentou ao lado da cadeira de Elsewith e viu que a esposa não o esperava lá, pousou a cabeça nas mãos e bateu com o cálice na mesa, chamando um criado e perguntando sobre a rainha. Ela estava do outro lado do lugar, com os nórdicos.

Ele sabia qual nórdico.

Repassando a conversa com Torvi na cabeça, se questionou senão teria sido muito duro com ela e com o marido. Pressionou os dedos contra as têmporas, sentindo as mexas de cabelo caírem sobre seu rosto. Alfred as enrolou como o marido da escudeira fizera tantas vezes, sentindo sua boca formar um bico e os olhos arderem.

A antiga rainha, sua mãe, Judith, se aproximou por trás, o tocando nos ombros. Ele levou uma mão a dela, a recebendo com afeição. Ela logo se sentou a sua cadeira, a sua direita. Ela o olhava com carinho e tocou o seu rosto, o fazendo olhar para si, seriamente.

\- O arcebispo está pedindo pela consumação do casamento. -ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Quero lhe pedir que o faça, Alfred. – ele soltou a mão pálida da mãe, porém não bufou como faria antigamente. Esperou que ela concluísse- Mesmo que seja fácil para muitos homens, sei que não é para você. Um rei não deve esperar o amor em sua esposa, um casamento arranjado não é sobre isso.

\- Mãe.

Alfred limpou a garganta, buscando as palavras certas para a tranquilizar sem mentir.

\- Eu não sou virgem como deveria, mãe.

Judith o olhou com uma certa curiosidade nos olhos claros e límpidos de malícia, ligeiramente se formando um puco de surpresa, franzindo a testa e logo a mulher pareceu entender.

Seu filho suspirou aliviado, e ela o lançou um olhar de conforto.

\- Creio que ela conseguirá se sentir mais confortável , e você se sairá bem.

Logo avistou sua noiva a muitos metros de si, andando com o Bjorn mais confortável que pensara. Seria apaixonada por ele, ou só seguira seus desejos? A rainha nórdica estava a passos de distância dele. Olhava para o rei, no entanto.

Ela saberia dos dois? E de Ubbe e Alfred?Teria ela visto as manchas azuis em seu pescoço que ele escondera de todas as formas e temia ter que tirar os colares e camisas. Lagertha teria percebido que Althelstan seria o seu pai? Saberia que era bastardo? Imaginaria o que fizera e o que tanto queria nas horas escuras do dia com o guerreiro viking? Conheceria ela todos os seus pecados?

O rei delirava, a mulher só o olhava com um misto de tristeza e orgulho. Ele acenou para ela, que foi interrompida pelo filho que se virou e disse algo. A rainha saxã foi acompanha pelos pagãos até a mesa principal, logo impedindo muitos nobres – dezenas deles – de cumprimentarem a nova rainha. Ela se sentou ao seu lado na mesa, e Lagertha comentou que após sua filha morrer na infância, nunca mais tivera um filho vivo – e Bjorn pigarreou na língua nórdica algo que fez a mãe travar o maxilar. Ela comtinuou, dizendo que o rei deveria apoiar a esposa mesmo assim.

O modo que os pagãos tratavam as mulheres era realmente diferente. Mas por ser uma mulher, e uma rainha o falando, Alfred concordou com a cabeça e ofereceu vinho à viking. Ela riu e lembrou de uando experimentou vinho na corte do rei Ecbert, e ela se encantou em ver seu neto com os olhos brilhando ao ouvi-la lhe contar de seu avô.

Tudo acabou quando o arcebispo anunciou que a cerimonia nupcial deveria ser feita.

Vendo o desespero nos olhos dos dois, a rainha segurou no pulso do rapaz, extendendo sua mão até tocá-lo nos dedos. Ele pediu, sem saber o que fazer, por um conselho. Bjorn riu e com certeza o zombou. Lagertha apertou-o em sua mão cheia de anéis.

\- Como rei, o senhor tem direitos a cumprir, mas como homem, tem honras a serem mantidas. Se a sua esposa não estiver pronta, senhor, não a trate como uma prostituta. Creio que seja somente isso que nós queremos, em troca de fidelidade e filhos.

Alfred assentiu, se erguendo da cadeira e oferecendo uma mão para a sua esposa. Com bispos e padres, e lordes de todo o alto escalão, a frente e atrás deles, caminharam com preces até o quarto, onde já havia pessoas a espera. Se afastaram, os criados tirando as roupas luxuosas até ficarem com um robe matrimonial. Ao acabarem a oração, a cama ser abençoada, os robes foram despidos, esposo e mulher se deitando na cama.

Alfred observou uma das damas de companhia de sua esposa fechar as cortinas, olhando desesperada para a garota na cama. Ela estava tão desesperada quanto, com o constrangimento estampado em seu rosto. Elsewith com certeza sofria mais que o rei, mesmo tímido como era.

Engolindo e seco, se distraía brincando com as colchas pesadas. Dedilhando, pondo um dedo sobre o outro com se estivesse os costurando juntos. Não sabia o que Elsewith fazia e esperava não descobrir, talvez dormindo olhando seus pés se moverem para um lado e para o outro, sem nenhuma música em sua cabeça. Ela também não havia comentado das mordidas e chupões em seu pescoço, agora aparentes sem os trajes e lenço que as cobriam - não estavam tão claras quanto no início do dia.. nem com a pasta que amassara e pusera ali durante toda a manhã.

Ele sabia que até em outros lugares de seu corpo Ubbe havia o escrito como seu, logo agradecia poder permanecer com a roupa de baixo, própria para a cerimonia.

\- Alfred, senhor.. – ouviu a mulher o chamando. O rei a olhou, os olhos azuis levemente mais abertos ao ter sua atenção voltada ao mundo real. Virou o rosto. – Sou um ser maravilhoso. Trago felicidade para as mulheres e os próximos me acham bastante necessária. Não tenho nenhum lar, senão a casa de quem me destrói. Sou de elite. – ela sorriu, pondo a mao no peito. – Eu consigo ficar em pé na cama. Em meu.. meu esconderijo, eu sou arejada. Porém eu muitas vezes sou pega por uma filha de um pobre, por uma garota corajosa que me segura, me aperta e me arranca a cabeça. Logo, ela acaba sofrendo do efeito que é me ter por perto e começa a chorar...Bem, o que eu sou?

O rei sorria sem entender, sem ter a mínima compreensão. Ele buscou em sua cabeça todos os livros que já lera e respondeu.

\- Eu... não sei. – ainda estava envergonhado.

\- Não o advinha, senhor? -ela sorriu. – Uma cebola! – exclamou.

Alfred franziu a testa, o nariz enrugando numa risada. Finalmente, estava rindo. De fora da cama, ouviam apenas as gargalhadas dos recém-casados, e a mais alta e sem interrupção do garoto.

Quando enfim parou de rir, sua esposa já deixara de o olhar, com o corpo ainda de lado; outrora ela tivesse se aproximado dele, agora ela estava a talvez meio metro de distância. Suspirou, sem deixar se sorrir para a sua mulher.

Se aproximou dela, percebendo os nobres se agitarem com a movimentação da cama e ele ir para trás. Ela pressionou as mãos, apreensiva, e assentiu, balançando o rosto contra o travesseiro.

A menina esperou o rei voltar a rastejar para perto dela, ainda hesitante ao encostar seu joelho na perna dela, sentado na cama.

\- Milady – alfred pronunciou na mesma altura que a garota com quem trocara votos e enlaçara as mãos usara. – Eu..

\- Eu também não sei..

\- Pelo contrário, eu sei – a olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas na testa, logo as franzindo estranhando que ela se fizesse de boba naquele momento. – de Bjorn.

Ela arregalou as orbes pretas, se sentando na cama, a boca aberta e prendo a respiração. Ele ergueu uma palma aberta, pedindo para que ficasse calma.

\- Se não estiver se sentindo confortável, querida, eu não irei obriga-la. – ele proclamou para que todos no cômodo pudessem ouvir. – Como rei de Wessex, devo mostrar respeito para a nova rainha do meu povo, não violenta-la – o garoto, com receio, a olhava esperando por uma resposta.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, se deitando na cama e fechando os olhos. _Reis não têm amor_ , Alfred pensou enquanto subia em cima dela e puxava a túnica até o quadril. _Mesmo que seja fácil para outros homens, sei que não será para você_ ; sua mãe sabia de si? Que nunca se apaixonara por uma garota, e provavelmente nem iria? Põs o corpo da garota entre as pernas. _Quero que o faça, Alfred._ Sua esposa levantou a própria roupa até o meio das coxas, logo se ajeitando na cama com as mãos sobre o ventre. _É isso que você quer?_ Tocava o meio de suas pernas na esperança de conseguir consumar o casamento, se preparando. _Porque você é exatamente o que eu quero_.

Apoiou-se contra a esposa, evitando que ela tentasse segurar suas mãos de qualquer modo - com sua túnica caindo entre eles, embora a distância nada se comparasse para onde estava levando sua mente. Tateou na pouca luz pela garota, pelo o que importava, e com um breve pedido de desculpas, cumpriu o seu trabalho.


End file.
